Unless otherwise indicated herein, the elements described in this section, the technical field, and the background art are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A. Technical Field
This application relates to a vehicle hybrid-power driving system (HPDS). A vehicle HPDS described in this application can include synchronizers that are cooperatively switched and gearwheels that are shared in different gear ratios (i.e., speed ratios), an electric motor (or more simply, “EM”), and an internal combustion engine (or more simply, “engine” or “ICE”).
B. Background Art
As the pollution of the environment, the demand for petroleum, and the requirements for vehicle emission equipment increase, vehicles with new power sources get more and more attention. Hybrid-power vehicles are widely used, at least in part, because of their low operating cost and low emissions. In known hybrid-power vehicles, the ICE, the clutch, the EM, and the transmission are disposed in sequence and occupy a large space in a vehicle. Deploying those hybrid-power vehicle components in such a layout can result in limiting the size of the EM, and as a result, limiting the power of the EM and the power capacity of the vehicle. As such, the fuel use efficiency cannot be improved significantly with respect to non-hybrid vehicles. Furthermore, the driving ability in a pure motor driving mode is not satisfying when the power of the EM is too low.
Furthermore still, in current vehicle hybrid-power driving systems, driving comfort cannot be ensured since power interruption cannot be avoided automatically in the configuration having a single clutch. In a known vehicle hybrid-power driving system, the EM and the ICE have their corresponding power transmitting mechanisms that are disposed in parallel and function cooperatively, which results in a vehicle hybrid power driving system having complex power transmitting paths.